


Come to Daddy

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene 6x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Daddy

***  
Белоснежная рубашка тонкого хлопка… костюм, о цене которого лучше не вспоминать, и… боже, как же необыкновенно приятно ощущать все это снова на себе – мне успела до чертиков надоесть джинса… Солнце резко бьет по глазам и ловишь себя на дежа вю, будто минувшие два с лишним месяца были тем самым кошмаром, что привиделся в самую первую после ареста ночь… и мы вот только с тобой расстались у машины, в которой ты увез меня с несостоявшейся свадьбы… Ворота отъезжают в сторону с тем же самым лязгающим звуком, но теперь это музыка для ушей! Несколько метров, что-то около тридцати шагов, по ту сторону – стоишь ты…   
  
_\- Ты с какого дуба опять рухнул, Майк! – ты зол, расстроен и ты очень устал… я вижу все это, хотя ты и очень стараешься, чтобы именно я – не заметил. – Тебе не вытащить Кевина вместе с собой, это – нонсенс! Слишком много фигурантов на одно дело – четыре сделки, две из которых с практически посторонними людьми… Шон на это не пойдет, да я и просить не стану, мы и без того ему должны по самое «не хочу с процентами»!  
\- Я не подписывался на убийство, Харви! А именно это произойдет, если Кевин останется здесь! Галло займется им в ту же секунду, как дверь за мной захлопнется.  
\- Галло выйдет по УДО, - словно проглатывая горькую пилюлю, морщишься ты, - и проблемы вместе с ним.  
\- Но ведь это – не правильно! И ты знаешь это лучше всех – он не должен быть на свободе, мы будем отвечать за то, что он кого-то убьет…  
\- Отвечать в этом случае будет он, - мрачно отзываешься ты, - а Камерон впаяет ему еще лет пять сверху, с наслаждением!  
\- Камерон Дэннис? – переспрашиваю я, - Откуда он появился в этой истории?  
\- Посадил Галло я, но Камерон был обвинителем в то время… разумеется, его спросили.  
\- И он счастлив оказать тебе поддержку… - сарказм в голосе закономерен, я в последнее время вообще слишком много себе позволяю.  
\- Он был у меня вчера, - неохотно отзываешься ты, - и грозил всеми карами небесными и земными.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что он – прав! – предпринимаю еще одну попытку, - Харви, прошу тебя! Давай придумаем что-то другое, мы не можем выпустить Галло, но оставить здесь Кевина – это несправедливо!  
\- Майк! Ты меня не слышишь – для Кевина не может быть сделки, он никогда не говорил с Кэхиллом!  
Я смотрю на него и не знаю, что еще сказать… - Харви… ну пожалуйста…  
Кажется, я отчетливо слышу много чего лестного в свой адрес, но, выдохнув, ты произносишь с явной неохотой, - Есть одна возможность… Мне это не нравится, но – других вариантов нет… Звони Камерону…_  
  
Двадцать шагов – ты стоишь против солнца, но я все равно угадываю ту самую усмешку, что появляется, когда ты чрезвычайно доволен собой… Десять шагов – и у меня отчего-то всплывает в памяти – _Иди к папочке!_ из уже ставшего классикой За бортом… Пять… два – и улыбки уже не хочется сдерживать… Один – и мне все еще страшно, что это очередной сон… Сработало… у нас – получилось! Мы – пережили… Все эти банальности так и норовят сорваться с губ, хотя на самом деле я хочу говорить тебе совсем другое… И – обнять тоже очень хочу! Потому что – только благодаря тебе я не свихнулся за эту пару месяцев… и если бы не ты… Но это тоже банальности, о которых – лучше не на глазах у всех… Пожалуй – поэтому твое _\- Погнали отсюда_ звучит музыкой. Пожимаю в ответ протянутую руку, улавливая невысказанное на твоем лице – все будет, но чуть позже…   
  
_\- Ты уверен, что хочешь праздновать победу со мной?  
\- Все зависит… Ты приглашаешь?_  
  
  
  
Безумные два месяца… даже не так – дистанция, чуть не убившая меня… так трудно еще не было… никогда… даже с Маркусом и его зависимостью… даже с матерью… Никогда. Не знаю, как я их пережил. И – вряд ли смогу повторить… А последние несколько дней этих качелей – есть сделка/нет сделки, выходит/не выходит… Шон, Камерон, Саттор, Галло.. круговерть лиц, постоянные уговоры, просьбы и унижение, борьба и перегрызенные глотки… я убил бы любого, кто сказал бы что мы проиграем. Полгода назад, когда это стало всеобщим достоянием, деловой Манхеттен оказался в курсе, - достать меня можно через тебя. Ты – мое уязвимое место, моя Ахиллесова пята… После этих двух месяцев все знают – я за тебя глотку перегрызу… в прямом смысле, если понадобится… и – пойду на все… Сам от себя не ожидал, наверное, но сложилось так, как сложилось. И мои слова Камерону были чистой правдой…  
  
 _\- Ты сам предложил мне найти способ сделать все правильно, - я смотрю на легкую рябь воды его бассейна – ничего не меняется, даже то, что он был под следствием, никак не повлияло ни на него, ни на его карьеру, - эта авантюра – единственный способ.  
\- Готов рискнуть своим любимцем… - едко напоминает Камерон, - если я таки дерну его на слушанье утром, назад пути уже не будет.  
\- Ты выполни свою часть сделки, Камерон, - отзываюсь я, - а уж мы со своей стороны… как-нибудь._  
  
Да уж – авантюра… заявить в лицо Галло, что мы на него с прибором положили и при этом оставить тебя с ним наедине… Только в твою дурную голову могла залететь эта идея… И только я мог на нее повестись.   
  
_\- Подожди, Шон, - останавливаю его пересказ твоего с ним телефонного разговора, - Майк собирается делать это один, без подстраховки?  
\- Там охраны – батальон! – снисходительно улыбается тот, - и далеко не все работают на Галло. Камера будет транслировать изображение в комнату охраны и его тут же вытащат…  
\- Мне нужно быть там… - спасибо Кэхиллу, что не пытается меня отговорить, а просто набирает номер начальника тюрьмы. Как он наверное обрадуется, когда ты от них выйдешь – слишком мы хлопотные клиенты…  
Когда Галло достает нож, сердце ухает вниз… я знаю, что вместе со мной на это смотрят директор и полдюжины бравых молодцев, но все равно нехорошо сосет под ложечкой… все так стремительно, что мне кажется – он тебя зацепил. Уж лучше бы я был там – это непрекращающийся последние месяцы рефрен, я к нему почти привык. Не выдерживаю и пока Галло уводят в карцер, захожу к тебе.  
\- Как ты… мне показалось… - опускаюсь рядом, стараясь скрыть тревогу и беспокойство.  
\- Задел совсем немного, - глухо отзываешься ты, все еще пряча лицо в ладонях, - пустяки – царапина…  
\- Ага – не забудь еще про шрамы, что украшают мужчину, вспомнить! Покажи!   
\- Брось, Харви…  
\- Майк! – дергаю тебя резко вверх за шиворот, - я сказал – покажи!  
\- А я говорю – все нормально… - ты демонстрирует мне глубокую, но действительно – царапину, от запястья и почти локтя, - оборонительные раны.. классика… - лыбишься ты.   
\- Я тебе сейчас устрою классику! Ну-ка марш в медпункт… - быстрый взгляд на часы, - и живо назад, твои документы уже у директора… Жду на выходе…_  
  
Все – как всегда… почти все… во всяком случае, ты – опять опаздываешь… хотя и не по своей вине. Удивительно солнечный день… когда я привез тебя – было облачно и мрачно… я стал замечать погоду – пора завязывать с лирикой… дверь открывается и ты на секунду застываешь на пороге, щурясь на яркое солнце, а потом – переводишь взгляд на меня… Тридцать шагов… я знаю – тоже считал, как ты… еще немного – шагов двадцать от силы, и можно будет наконец выдохнуть, не думая ежеминутно о том – как ты здесь… Пятнадцать – так и хочется развести руки в стороны, цитируя Курта Рассела – _Иди к папочке!_ \- безудержная радость распирает изнутри, отсюда и такие цитаты… Десять – на самом деле все только начнется здесь и сейчас, просто совсем не хочется об этом думать сегодня… Пять – откровенная радость немного сбивает с ног, но похоже, что я выгляжу в данный момент примерно также… Один – и ты наконец свободен!   
  
Девять… их было – девять, кругов Ада… И мы прошли их все – вместе, обнулив счетчик… По-новой все начнется с нашим возвращением… ну а пока – _день на выдох_ …


End file.
